Wanted
by dreambigwriteoutloud
Summary: Ever since Eddie moved into Anubis house he's had his eyes set on the dangerous, fiery redhead of the school. Neither of them are quite sure what it is, but they know they're attracted to each other. Even if one of them can't admit it. They're both wanted by the other. Neither of them can explain this attraction, but it's heated, and burning brighter than the sun.


**A/N: Hey guys, soo I got inspiration for this a few days ago and had to write it because I've been going through some major writers block recently and this is the first inspiration to come in like forever. However, this will not be updated for a while if I decide to update it because I'm really going to try and update other fics first. But I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_You're a troublemaker, troublemaker. You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down. The way you bite your lip's got my head spinnin' around. After a drink or two I was putty in your hands. I don't know if I have the strength to stand. Ohh ohh. Trouble troublemaker yeah that's your middle name. Ohh ohh. I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain. And I wanna know why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? Ohh ohh. My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can. I say I'm through but then you pull me back. I swear you're giving me a heart attack. Troublemaker._

"I know you like me."

"In, your, _dreams_."

* * *

The way she dragged her words out spun his brain. Everything about her drew him in. The way she talked, the way she walked; the way she never let anyone in. It was almost as if she completely blocked the world out. Was that even possible? Could one person really be so secretive as they needed to keep everyone locked out? Maybe he was crazy, but he was determined to break her walls down. If that meant getting a little inside help, so be it. She would come around eventually; she had to.

Eddie walked into the kitchen of Anubis house to grab a bite to eat before heading off to school. Picking up an apple, his teeth sinking into it, taking a huge bite and chewing it for a while before swallowing. His eyes drifted off to the side and he just barely caught Patricia as she passed by. "Hey, Yacker, wait up." The blonde grabbed his bag and ran over, catching her shoulder before she could get away. The redhead spun around, her face falling when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you." Eddie laughed and a look of disgust flourished over the girl's face.

"Who else would it be? Unless Yacker has become an official nickname for you." The blonde took another bite of his apple, obnoxiously slurping the juice from it as it entered his mouth.

"Do you have to do that so loudly?" she questioned, looking up at him and cocking an eyebrow. He smirked, tossing the apple in his hand, catching it like a pro.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know my chewing habits offended you." A chuckle came following his snarky remark. Patricia crossed her arms, not even the slightest bit amused. It was typical of him to stall her from going to school in the morning just to annoy her. She knew that was exactly what he was doing and she didn't like it one bit.

"More like your presence offends me, weasel face. I'm out of here." Eddie shrugged and this time let her go. He had had his fun for the morning. It wasn't like there weren't going to be plenty more times for it. "Oh, and Eddie," she continued, turning back to face him before plucking the apple he was holding out of his hand and taking a huge bite of it. She chewed it thoroughly before swallowing and finishing her sentence. _That's_, how you bite an apple." A smirk played on the girl's lips, tossing the apple back to him and exiting the front doors.

The blonde stared down at the apple in his hand. "Jesus Christ," he mumbled under his breath. "What _is_ she, part snake? I've never seen a girl with that big of a mouth..." Dazed, Eddie finished his apple before leaving for school, still wondering how Patricia could have taken that big of a bite of an apple that was bigger than her mouth seemed. It was bewildering if anything.

At school, Eddie caught up with his roommate Fabian who didn't seem to like him very much, but that was beside the point. If anything he was still mad about the whole _flirting with Nina_ thing, which, he wasn't doing really intentionally aside from maybe the first time. Still, Eddie figured that Fabian would be the best person to go to with questions about Patricia. "Hey, Fabian," the blonde called. The boy had been grabbing a science textbook from his locker when he looked up to see who was calling with a sort of paranoid look on his face. He relaxed when he saw it was Eddie.

"Oh, it's only you. I was worried it would be Joy again," Fabian said with relief. Eddie gave him a strange look.

"Dude, I know you're not stupid, so you obviously know how the whole puberty thing works. Unless Joy's voice suddenly dropped like two octaves, I wouldn't say it was her. Bedsides the fact that you see me right here in front of you," Eddie said, gesturing to himself. Fabian sighed, closing his locker.

"Sorry. What is it that you wanted, anyways?" Eddie leaned up against the lockers and looked at Fabian.

"I want you to tell me about Patricia. Anything you know about her; what she's like, what makes her tick." As he spoke his voice got quieter, turning his attention to the fiery redhead who just so happened to be walking by with Joy. Eddie's eyes locked on her, watching her walk by. There was something about the way she walked; he didn't quite know why, but it caught his attention.

"You want to know about Patricia?" Fabian asked, thoroughly confused. Eddie simply nodded, not taking his eyes off of the girl until she was completely out of sight. "Well I'll tell you right off that she's a piece of work. I've known her the longest and it took quite a while to get used to the new her when we both came here. She used to be a lot calmer, like most of the girls around here. Now she's..." Eddie cut him off before he could finish.

"Now she's something, alright. What else do you know about her?" The two boys made eye contact once more.

"She's stubborn, can be extremely rude, doesn't get along with people well, and certainly has a bone to pick with you. I think the biggest thing is that she doesn't trust you." They continued to chat for the next few minutes before the bell rang to indicate school was starting.

"Thanks, Fabian. Definitely something to work with now." He smirked, patted Fabian on the shoulder and they headed to their class. Now he definitely had something to work with in means of getting closer to the girl without her practically wanting to tear him apart.

* * *

_It's like you're always there, in the corners of my mind. I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes. There must be poison in those finger tips of yours. 'Cause I keep coming back again for more. Ohh ohh. Trouble troublemaker yeah that's your middle name. Ohh ohh. I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain. And I wanna know why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? Ohh ohh. My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can. I say I'm through but then you pull me back. I swear you're giving me a heart attack. Troublemaker._

The day seemed to go by pretty fast. Everywhere Eddie had turned it seemed like Patricia was there. She was always there, which wasn't such a bad thing. He kind of liked having her around. It gave him a reason to push her buttons, get near her. Also a reason to put off doing school work of course. Who wouldn't want any excuse they could get to put off school work bedsides Fabian and Mara?

Eddie sat on the couch in the living room of Anubis as the rest of the students filed in from school too. He watched them all come in so casually that it didn't look like he was watching them at all. Only when Patricia didn't come back did Eddie break his casual staring streak. The boy bounced up leaving his belongings behind and strutting over to the lovely brunette who had made her way into the kitchen for a drink of hot tea. "What's with the drink? Didn't anyone tell you you're hot enough?" Eddie flirted, giving Joy a charming half smile. Joy blushed, turning her face and taking a sip of her tea.

"What is it you want, Eddie?" she questioned almost immediately. Eddie put on his best "fake shocked" face.

"Why do you just assume I want something? That hurts Joy, that really... hurts." The blonde put a hand over his chest to make it look convincing but unfortunately Joy was not convinced. "Alright fine, I was wondering where Patricia was." Joy gestured to the front doors with her hand and sure enough Patricia was walking through them the same time she always did everyday. She made her way into the living room, sitting down on one of the couches and immediately pulling out her laptop, going on it. "Thanks," he said to Joy before taking off.

The boy made his way over to where Patricia was and sat across from her, studying her facial expressions. Her eyebrows and forehead were furrowed, her lips tucked in as her fingertips furiously pounded the keys. "Do you always make those faces or is that just a computer thing?" Eddie teased. Patricia seemed slightly taken aback, not fully knowing that anyone was with her.

"What's it to you, Weasel? For your information I'm emailing my-" her sentence dropped, realizing what she had almost revealed. "I'm emailing someone." Her crystal blue eyes dropped back down to her screen back to the routine of key pounding and furrowing of her face. Curious, Eddie stood, walking out of his way to make sure it looked to Patricia like he left, when really he quietly slipped behind the couch, looking over her shoulder. He didn't bother to read the email itself. Might as well give her _some_ privacy. Besides, he was only interested in who it was to. Eddie read the name up top and was confused. Sadly his confusion blew his cover.

"Who's, Piper?" he asked, making Patricia jump in her seat. She slammed he laptop closed and jumped up, turning around with an angry look on her face.

"Why the hell were you snooping through my emails?" the girl scolded. "It's none of your business, okay? Just leave me alone, Eddie you freak!" A bit shocked, Eddie decided to follow her.

"I'm sorry, I just find you a very... _interesting_ person." Patricia gave him a strange look that practically said 'what the fuck?' and continued to head upstairs, Eddie trailing behind her.

"Why do you keep following me? Don't you have anything better to do?" Eddie merely shrugged.

"Not really, no. More time to bond with you, Yacker," he said in an overly sweet sarcastic way, laughing. Patricia didn't seem amused, stopping at the top of the staircase. "Come on, Yacker; Patricia. I know you like me." Patricia laughed at him.

"Like I said before; in, your, dreams, Eddie." There she went again, dragging out her words and throwing sass around like they were at a restaurant and that was the main dish. Turning around to go to her room, Patricia's hair flipped to the side, hitting him in the face. Eddie laughed under his breath, following her even still. The blonde came right up behind her with a smirk. An idea popping into his head, he stepped aside, walking to the side of her and when he finally got next to her, his hand had been held out, grabbing her ass. She whipped around, annoyed and furious with him already. "Hey!" Patricia hissed. Eddie just laughed, leaning up against the wall, very much amused. "Knock it off," she demanded through gritted teeth, going into her room and slamming the door. Once she was gone, Eddie laughed to himself even more so, tipping his head back.

When he could finally restrain himself from laughing any further, Eddie started to make his way downstairs again, passing Joy on the way who was going up to her room. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, laughing a bit under her breath. Joy continued upstairs, entering the room she she shared with Mara and Patricia. She only just barely stepped in the room when a pillow was hurled her way.

"I told you to stop following me!" Patricia had screamed, thinking it was Eddie again. When she realized it was Joy, the redhead's face flourished with embarrassment. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Joy. I thought you were Eddie." Joy had luckily avoided the pillow, looking back at Patricia.

"Gee thanks so much for that. It's alright." The girl made her way over to the redhead and sat down on her bed, patting the spot next to her for Patricia to sit. Trixie sat after a hesitated second or so. The brunette looked her friend in the eyes when she spoke. "What's up with you and Eddie, huh?" Patricia rolled her eyes, throwing her head back and groaning.

"We've been over this, Joy. I don't know, I mean, I told you before. Every time I try to say something to him I just get angry and end up screaming at him. You don't know how hard it is for me to even just 'hey Eddie' or even just hi without yelling. When he talks to me it makes me feel like a jerk because I don't know what to say back that's not snarky or rude." Joy crossed her legs and thought for a minute.

"Well have you ever thought about trying to just relax? If you can't talk to him, just let him talk. He's already trying, now you just have to let it happen. I know you like him, you know you like him, and he likes you! So what's the problem?" Patricia sighed, falling back onto the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

"Boys just don't like me. That's just not something that happens, and I don't like them." Joy looked down at her friend.

"What about Robbie? He likes you. Well, liked at least." Patricia rose an eyebrow.

"I wasn't even aware that he counted as a person, let alone a boy." Joy snorted slightly, covering her mouth. She knew it was wrong to laugh, but it was funny.

"Well I can assure you that your theory was just proved wrong. Just talk to him, Patricia. Please, for me? As your best friend?" Joy shook her shoulder a bit, Patricia groaning and finally sitting up.

"Okay, okay fine. I'll try, but I'm in no way promising anything, Joy." The second girl smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Yay! I promise you'll be glad you did this, even if it takes a while." Now all Patricia ha to do was actually talk to the boy. What she didn't know, was that he had already heard every word she said. Outside the room Eddie stood leaning against the wall, he eat pressed against the door, listening in. He smirked at what he heard.

"I knew it, Yacker," he whispered to himself, biting his lip. Now he knew exactly how she felt, especially seeing as how he had overheard the girls talking before. She couldn't deny it any more now.


End file.
